Russian Roulette
by RavenSohma
Summary: Russian Roulette is a dangerous game, you could die. MelloXMatt one shot fic.


A.N.: well this story started...well i can't really remember how...we we're all out in the car and somehow Russian Roulette came up. DarkRoseDamael and myself both agreed to write one fic on the subject each, her a LightXL and myself a MelloXMatt. I don't own Death Note, if i did...well it would of been written diffrently. there would of been yaoi, lots and lots of yaoi.

Bang, the gun echoed through the night and there was nothing but cold blackness, the bitter cold of death, the sound of a gun clattering to the ground and a blood curdling scream.

It started out with a simple question really. "Hey Matt" Mello said, "Ever heard of Russian Roulette?"

I blinked, looking up from my PSP for just a moment before sliding my eyes back down to it. "Nope, never heard of it. What is it?"

"A game", damn it now he's got my attention, I pause Disgaea: Hour of Darkness and look at him. "What kind of game?"

"A dangerous one" he smirked, "You could die." he held up his gun. "This is how you play, see the chamber?" he spun it, "You put one bullet in the chamber of the gun, and you spin it, like a roulette wheel. When it stops spinning..." He waited for it to stop spinning and he put the gun to his head. "You put the gun to your head and fire, if you're lucky, you hit one of the empty ones and you pass the gun to the next player. If you're unlucky, well…"

I thought I got the point of it, but why was he bringing this up. Was he bored? Feeling dangerous? Or maybe he'd finally just gone insane.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I kinda wanna play to test my luck." he spun the chamber of his gun a few more times absentmindedly. I sighed, getting up and sitting across from him.

"Ok, I'm feeling lucky. Lets play." I said.

He stared at me kind of funny, and put down his gun. "Alright we will, but first, I want to fuck."

'What's he playing at?' I thought to myself, "Why?" I asked, he looked offended. 

"Do I need a reason now to want to fuck you?" I gave him a look.

"Alright, Alright I want to fuck you just in case something goes wrong and one of us dies alright?" I go slightly rigid at the thought, the idea of loosing Mello. What if he was the one to die? I began to break out into a cold sweat. I don't think I could live with that, I'd take my own gun to my heart if I lost him.

"M-maybe this isn't such a good idea…" I said, he tilted his head.

"Chickening out already?" he asked, he crawled over and kissed me deeply. I could taste the dark chocolate on his lips, Mello always tasted so good.

"I just…I'm scared." I said honestly, he shook his head.

"Don't be." he said, he reached up and removed my goggles, his beautiful blue eyes gazing into my emerald green. "It will be fine." he kissed me again, taking off his gloves placing them on the table next to his gun. He grabbed the zipper of my coat and eased it down, careful not to Catch it in the fluff that outlined the front of my jacket. He eased it off my shoulders, then removed my gloves slowly, placing them down with my coat. He moved his hands under my stripped shirt, his hands were warm against my skin. I leaned into his touch, his hands felt so wonderful on my body.

"Mello, I just…I don't want to loose you." He shook his head,

"Sshh Matt, I told you everything will be fine didn't I?" he kissed my neck. How could he be so sure? How could he be so secure knowing one of us might die playing this game?

I tilted my head to the side to give him easier access, his teeth began to knead the skin on my neck. I gasped out slightly in pleasure, his hands moving farther up my chest. He ran his index finger around the outside of my nipple and I shuddered deeply, "Mel.."

He took my shirt and pushed it off from me, bringing himself close, and kissed me. I grabbed at the zipper on the front of his shirt and pulled it down, pushing the black vest off from his slim frame. I wrapped my arms around his back. His touch had made me so hot. I wanted him badly.

His fingers traced down the front of me, running against my nipples causing them to stand for him. He continued down and ran the tips of his fingers across the bulge in my jeans. My fingers dug slightly into his back.

"Someone's anxious" Mello whispered into my ear, nipping at the lobe slightly. He took the buckle of my belt and undid it, sliding my belt loose tossing it aside.

My hands moved downward, grasping Mello's custom made belt buckle, undoing it. Taking his belt and removing it, I couldn't see how hard he is through that tight leather he always wears. I grabbed at the tie keeping those tight leather pants up, tangling my fingers in them working the knot Mello tied, undone.

He fingered the silver button holding my pants together before popping it out. He took the zipper and eased it down. My striped boxers exposed, it took a while for me to get Mello to stop giving me a hard time about having a stripe fetish when he saw my boxers we're stripped just like my shirts.

His slender hands moved under my boxers, he took my length gently and began to stroke it slightly. I thrust myself up slightly into his touch, he chuckled slightly at my enthusiasm. He removed his hand, I gave a small whimper of protest. He eased my pants down and tossed them aside on the floor. I finished untying the knot and pulled his leather pants down. No thong today, pure commando. Mello had found only doing without underwear and sometimes wearing a thong worked under those pants.

He was fully erect, at that moment I couldn't think of anything in the world I wanted more then I wanted Mello inside of me.

"Please…" I begged quietly, he looked up from kissing my neck.

He leaned up close to my mouth, his lips brushing slightly against mine. "Please what Matt?" he asked, his voice low, just barely a whisper. It was so hot.

"Please fuck me…" I whimpered, my whole body shaking with anticipation of the pleasure to come. Mello kissed me deeply, his hand moved down and moves my legs so we were laying in a position where he can easily enter me. But he waited.

He ran his fingers harshly on my back, I gasped deeply. It feels so good, a little painful but my brain registered the pain as pleasure and I love it. "Please, please, oh God… Please fuck me Mel…"

He slid his hands down my back and eased two fingers inside of me slowly. I arched my body back into his fingers It felt good. It felt really good. "I love you…" I whispered slightly.

"I love you too, Matt" he flexed his fingers a bit, loosening me up. He removed them, and situated himself outside my entrance. He wrapped his arms around me, he pressed himself up into me. I cried out deeply in pleasure, clutching onto his back my fingers dug in slightly leaving ten little half moons of blood on his back. He doesn't seem to notice. He began to thrust in and out of me at a steady pace.

I wanted to touch myself so badly, I moved my hand to touch and stroke myself. His hand came down and knocks mine away from my length. He took it in his own hand and began to stroke it. Slow at first, then a little faster. After a moment or two to get the rhythm down his strokes began to come in time with his thrusts. It always felt good with Mello, he always did his best to pleasure me. I think he might have been trying harder then usual today though.

His mouth went back to work on my neck, I moaned out deeply. It was like a overload of pleasure, he kissed up my neck to my mouth, sliding his tongue into my mouth, caressing my tongue with his own. "Oh...Oh God Mel I'm…" I was so close, I could feel it. That shattering release pending.

"Me too. Go with me alright?" He said, I nod unable to speak. The only thing escaping my mouth at this point were small whimpers of pleasure.

He thrust inside of me a few more times before I felt him stiffen, releasing his hot seed deep inside of me. A split second later, as his hand finished one last stroke against my skin I released as well, coating his hand in my essence.

He pulled out of me slowly, licking me off from his hand. I shudder, that image in and of itself was almost enough to turn me on all over again. He leaned in and kissed me, I could vaguely taste myself on his lips. "I love you, Matt." he said. I smiled.

"I love you too Mel."

We dressed again slowly, neither one of us wanting to stop looking at the others naked body. Once we we're dressed again we sat on the chairs on the opposite sides of the coffee table.

"Alright, now we play Russian Roulette." he picked up his gun, and reached over into his ammo stores and slowly picked up one bullet placing it into the chamber of the gun.

"You better remember the rules Matt, I only explained them a little while ago." he said.

"I remember" they weren't really rules, more just like the outline of how to play but I didn't argue with Mello.

"Who goes first?" I ask, he shrugged, so, I took out a coin. "Flip, tails I go first, heads you go first. Deal?"

"Sure deal" Mello agrees. I flipped the coin. It flipped in the air a few times before landing on the table with a echoing clatter. Tails, I go first. Mello handed the gun over to me, my stomach was clenched, I was nervous, I wasn't sure if I'm that lucky. I spin the chamber of the gun, it only took a few seconds to stop but it felt like an eternity.

I take the barrel of the gun and place it to my head, I closed my eyes in fear and pulled the trigger. It clicks empty and I gave a relieved sigh. I passed the gun over to Mello, now I feel even more nervous.

My hands began to sweat as I watch my lover spin the chamber of the gun. I began to shake slightly. It stops spinning and Mello put the barrel to his head and clicked the trigger without fear. It clicks empty.

I didn't understand at all how he could do this without fear, was he not afraid of dying? Not afraid of seeing me die? He passed the gun back over to me, I watched his face as I span the chamber. He didn't look scared at all. Did he know something I didn't? Did he not really put the bullet in? Maybe all the chambers we're empty and he was just fucking with my head.

I took the gun to my head and clicked the trigger, still empty. I passed the gun back to Mello, it comes up empty for him too. Either we're both incredibly lucky or there is nothing in the gun. I relaxed a bit, this isn't so bad. What was I thinking? Mello would never take a real gamble with our lives.

I span the chamber, it clicked to a stop slowly and I pulled the trigger.

--------

Mello's POV

The chamber clicked to a stop on Matt's turn, he took the gun to his head. I hadn't been worried since the start of this game. It was a blank I had put in the gun, it wouldn't do anything. He pulled the trigger, a shot echoed out through our small apartment. Blood and other bits I didn't want to think about splattering everywhere on the floor and on the furniture. My eyes widened in fear. This couldn't be happening, my mouth went dry in shock.

"Matt…" I trembled, his body crumpled to the ground, I screamed. "MATT!" What had I done, what had I done? It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a blank. All in good fun. Tears stung the sides of my eyes. "Matt…" I picked up the bloodied gun from the ground, in a dazed shock I walked over and picked up another bullet, I clicked the bullet in and put the barrel of the gun to my head. "I'm sorry Matt…I'm so sorry…" I pulled the trigger.

----

They we're both found dead, the bodies we're never identified. There we're no records, no records left of the two boys who decided one day to play a dangerous game. No evidence left that they we're ever alive.

written by me, edited by: Clam-theif.


End file.
